Personalized services such as healthcare, insurance, medical procedures or the like are known to many consumers to be costly. Moreover, the cost of the same service can vary widely across different providers (e.g., hospitals, care facilities, agencies). To address this issue, some consumers employ cost estimation tools to obtain estimates for the cost of services for a given region/locale. Unfortunately, the estimates are often generic and not customized to the specific history, preferences or criteria of the consumer.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling a user to anonymously access customized service information from a plurality of providers.